This invention relates generally to an inventive method of molding and/or casting microstructured objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a micro pattern stamping method and device for measuring surface strain and the specimen resulting therefrom. Further, the present invention relates to a high throughput, high-resolution, low cost, parallel patterning method in which a stamp surface pattern is replicated into a material by mechanical contact and three dimensional material displacement or transfer printing.
Object replication may be performed using basic casting and molding methods, which include forming a mold on or around a master object to create a negative of the object and then filling the mold with a material to create a replica that generally resembles the outer-dimensions of the master object. Alternatively, the mold may be pressed onto a material to replicate the pressed features of the master object on the end product. Furthermore, the negative of the desired end product may be fabricated directly and then used in a casting, molding or stamping process.
Recent casting and molding methods are set forth in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0162896 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,985; 7,237,337; and 7,410,606.
To date, electron beam lithography and photo lithography methods are the only available methods that provide repeatability in an applied pattern of a microstructure. Electron beam lithography is limited to electron beam resist materials, which are not optically opaque and consequently have low optical contrast, Another limitation of electron beam lithography is that the surface to be patterned must be planar; thereby further limiting the application of the electron beam lithography since it cannot be readily applied to surfaces with significant curvature. Further, to achieve sufficient surface smoothness for electron beam lithography application, additional surface polishing and preparation is required. Thus, the steps involved in applying surface patterns using electron beam lithography are prohibitive.
There is a need in the art for a high-throughput micro-pattering method that is capable of supporting a high volume of testing. There is also a need in the art for a method of applying surface patterns for image correlation on realistic (non-planar) surfaces.